stevecolefandomcom-20200213-history
Grandum
Grandum is the main villain of The Skies of Fear. Grandum was a mammoth who dressed up as a massive, furry pterosaur, using smelly jet engines to fly. Appearance Grandum's disguise was of a large brown, hairy, and stinky pterosaur, the stench added to by hidden jet engines and the mammoth's own sweat. His costume had a long beak, vast purple wings, a bulky body, a long, stripy tail, and a crest. Biography Grandum owned the Space-Car Races on Morass Minor. He wanted to expand his industry into funfairs, but there was no room left on his planet to build on, so he and his mammoth workers decided to use the nearby pterosaur world, Squawk Major, instead. Before travelling to Squawk Major in disguise, he placed a ship containing a secret hypno-beam in orbit to force its inhabitants to forget how to fly. He entered the Palace of Perches without invitation, and was extremely rude to Gipsy and Shazz, even daring to call the High Flapper "Darling" and "Bootface". Grandum announced that he was planning to compete in the Trials (as the only participant, since no pterosaur was able to challenge him) and flew away. When Shazz decided to cancel the Trials, threatening his plan, Grandum appeared during a Meeting of the Flock and told the crowd of pterosaurs that he'd teach them how to fly while Shazz wanted to keep them grounded, tricking them into letting the tests continue. The wicked mammoth-pterosaur was shocked to see that another participant had come to challenge him when the Trials actually began - Flappo the Fearless! When the judges favored Flappo, Grandum had Chief Judge Floss kidnapped and replaced with a mammoth worker in disguise. During the last Trial, Grandum attacked Flappo, who was actually Teggs in a costume, and tried to kill him. Teggs fought him off and tried to hide in the sky - but the clouds' metal exterior stunned him and he was captured by Grandum. When he woke up, the disguised mammoth explained his plan to take over the world and turn it over to hordes of tourists, changing it into a huge theme park. Every night, he said, he would throw the trash over the side, onto the flightless pterosaurs below. Teggs, disgusted, scolded him, but Grandum noticed that his feathers were falling out. Realizing that "Flappo" was a dinosaur, Grandum handed him over to his mammoths to melt down and left. Meanwhile, Arx had Alass Tikka blow up the ship containing the hypno-beam. After the alarm pterosaur attacked him while he was examining a blueprint, the angry Grandum watched as the dimorphodon, including Sprite, joined Teggs, Gipsy, and Iggy in defeating his mammoths. After the battle, Grandum's ship hit the fake clouds. Just as the evil mammoth-pterosaur ordered his workers to get up and attack, the clouds cracked open. Grandum fled in fear, firing his workers as he did so, and a furious Teggs leapt onto his back to stop him from getting away. The wily Grandum tried to trick him into letting go, but the stegosaurus refused. The pair crash-landed on Squawk Major, where Teggs realized why Grandum was so smelly and why metal creaked as he flew. He ripped off the "pterosaur"'s mask, revealing to the watching crowd that he was a mammoth. After Grandum's true identity was revealed, he was taken to prison by the DSS. Personality Grandum is rude, arrogant, and bossy, smug in his own talents and careless about the social and environmental consquences of his behaviour. He showed no guilt, remorse, or shame at all when Teggs confronted him over his plans for Squawk Major. He had no respect for Shazz, even though he was disguised as one of her subjects. However, he will turn violent when things don't go according to plan, and uses both cunning and strength to overpower his opponents. Grandum seems to be more intelligent than his mammoth workers, but doesn't care for them at all, happily abandoning them to what he thought would be their deaths when it suited him. The sophistication of his costume suggests that Grandum is a skilled mechanic and engineer. Category:Astrosaurs Category:Villains Category:Mammals Category:Woolly mammoths Category:AOTMs Category:QOTMs